The Clique
by xMichelleMyBellex
Summary: Massie and her friends are just trying to be beautiful and remain cool, and everyone is trying to ruin it!
1. Chapter 1

The Clique

Massie scowled at her friend, Alicia, who had just made a joke about her tiny boobs.

"I wouldn't be talking, considering yours are bigger than Pamela Anderson's!" Massie fired back.

"Thanks a lot!" Alicia shrieked.

Massie's three other friends, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan, laughed. They all knew Massie was clever and could always come up with a good comeback.

Claire brushed her newly grown-out blond bangs out of her eyes. "Good one, Mass!"

"Sooo, are we going to the mall?" Kristen asked.

"Yes, but I really don't want to go to Abercrombie!" Dylan, the self-conscious redhead said.

"Of course. Let's get out of here before my mom wants us to clean up," Massie snickered. Her usually spotless white room with purple accents was a mess from her sleepover. Bags of chips and cans of Diet Coke were scattered all over the floor. The girls started to kick the junk under Massie's bed and strolled casually out of the room.

Everyone knew who the Pretty Committee was. It consisted of Massie, the brunette alpha, Alicia, the perfect-looking beta, Claire, the blond who still needed some fashion help, Dylan, the redhead with the celebrity mother, and Kristen, the awesome, but middle-class blond athlete. They wore designer clothes and shoes and carried around vintage and designer handbags. They each had some sort of talent and were the most popular seventh graders at Octavian Country Day School in Westchester, New York. They rode around in limos and Mercedes. They also took monthly shopping trips to New York City to bulk up their stylish wardrobes. And they took regular shopping trips to the Westchester mall, just like they are right now.

The girls were browsing in an ah-dorable new vintage store with awesome tees for the springtime and cute retro handbags. Claire stumbled around in her new wedge heel clogs, carrying a decent sized pile of shirts.

Massie came over with her shopping bag. Claire figured that she had already checked out. "Cool stuff," Massie mumbled and called out, "Dylan! Kris! Leesh! Hurry up!"

Her other friends hurried with their credit cards to the counter and paid for their stuff. Massie impatiently tapped the toe of her wedge-heeled boot on the polished wood floor. "Gawd you guys are slow."

"It was that dude's fault!" Dylan defended herself.

"I agree," Kristen replied.

"Me too!" Alicia said, and folded her arms across her chest.

Massie stomped out of the store with her friends trailing behind. They could be soooooo aggravating! Someone caught her eye, however, and she was instantly cheered up. It was Derrington, her super-cute boyfriend.

"Hey!" she yelled across the mall. She felt dorky suddenly and regretted doing it.

"Hey Block." Massie thought it was awesome how he called her by her last name. They were the perfect soap opera couple.

Claire's boyfriend, Cam, was with him also. Claire hurried to stand next to Massie.

"Hi Cam," Claire said. Massie was envious of how calm Claire was, and wondered how she kept her cool.

"Hi Claire," Cam smiled and blushed. The two of them always seemed to blush near each other ever since their first kiss together.

The two couples went off to Starbucks to get iced lattes, leaving Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen standing there in the middle of the mall.

"I'm in control now because I'm the beta," Alicia said. She stuck her nose up high in the air like a total snob. She was interrupted when her cell phone vibrated. The other girls peered over her shoulder to see what was going on.

MASSIE: get over here u moron!

ALICIA: sorry!

"So much for your moment of glory," Dylan smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Too bad," Kristen said with mock pity.

"Just shut up and walk!" Alicia barked.

Massie was glad for the distraction when her friends strolled in, pretending to laugh so everyone would look at them. She took a long sip of her mint chocolate chip latte. She whipped her head around when she heard Claire slurping her strawberry latte. Massie jabbed her arm, making her stop slurping to grab her arm and wince in pain.

"Manners!" Massie whispered only loud enough so Claire could hear.

The 3 other girls dragged over a table so they could be next to Massie and Claire. Everyone was joking and laughing until the scent of "Pink" from Victoria's Secret filled their nostrils. They knew it could only be May, the ah-nnoyingly pretty new girl. The only thing she loved more than herself was Starbucks, or at least that was what Massie had heard. She walked over to them. She had black hair in tight ringlets down to the middle of her back and blue-green eyes. She kept her skin flawless and pale and wore very noticeable yet attractive lip gloss. She had told Massie she liked the "dramatic" look.

"Hey!" she said.

Massie had to admit she was fashionable. She was wearing a black velvet blazer, and rhinestone-studded jeans tucked into black velvet pointy-toed boots. Her pink diamond heart earrings reflected the light in the room and nearly blinded Massie.

"_Hola, _May. Did you just get back from another plastic surgery?" Alicia inquired. Massie secretly knew that Alicia was worried that May would take her place as the prettiest girl in the school because her face, (and her boobs,) were almost as noticeable as hers.

"Actually, no. I just got back from a date with Josh Hotz!" she replied. Josh was Alicia's crush, but he didn't like her, so May knew this would piss of Alicia.

Alicia bit her lip, mustered up some courage, and flipped May the bird.

"Bitch," May mumbled and walked away.

"She's just jealous, Leesh," Massie said.

"We should go," Cam said kindly.

"Thanks" Claire said, and the two boys left.

Alicia's face was slightly red and puffy, but she refused to cry and make her mascara drip down her face. Damn. Another thing she envied about May. Her lashes were so long and dark, she didn't even need mascara or an eyelash curler. Dylan put an arm on her shoulder.

"You're a mess. Can we go now, Massie?"

"Sure, Dylan. At least we hit one shop. Everything is gonna be fine, Alicia," Massie said.

"I really wish that was true," Alicia replied shakily.

A/N: Well, that was the first chappie! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Clique Chapter Two

The Clique Chapter Two

Massie was furious that May attacked Alicia, her best friend. It was totally bitchy! But Massie would destroy her at school on Monday. A thought crossed Massie's mind.

"_Alicia is a gossip master! What if she was serious about the whole "plastic surgery" thing? I'll call and ask."_

Massie reached for her rhinestone-studded phone and hit 1 on her speed dial.

"Hey, Leesh, feel any better? 'Cuz If you're not, I'll destroy her," Massie said, her amber eyes flashing.

"I'm okay, I guess. My awesome vintage stuff made me feel a lot better."

"Good," Massie replied. "I need to ask you something."

"Go on," Alicia said slowly.

"Is it true May had some kind of surgery?" Massie burst out.

"Actually, I heard that she got implants. No joke."

"EhmyGAWD! Josh would totally dump her if he found out that was true!" Massie cried.

"I know. That would be awesome if he did," her voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Alicia. Every other guy in the school loves you, if that makes you feel any better," Massie said soothingly.

Alicia giggled. "Well, I'm gonna paint my nails because I accidentally chipped my French manicure. Bye, Mass. Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime, Alicia," Massie said and closed her cell phone.

Claire walked into Massie's room, wearing a super cool dark pink shirt with a big black "MTV" logo on it. Massie was so glad Claire finally was starting to wear cooler clothes and that her wardrobe wasn't completely pastel colors anymore.

"I feel horrible about Alicia."

"I know," Massie said, "but let's forget about it and read my new e-mails."

Claire giggled and rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Massie started up her purple computer. The screen came to life and Massie clicked the automatic e-mail window opener button on her keyboard.

"Oh, my, GAWD! That bitch May wrote me an e-mail!"

"Read it, read it!" Claire shouted.

_Massie, I'm super sorry that I hurt Alicia's feelings and ruined your date with Derrington. Tell Claire I'm sorry too. It is just that Alicia really hurt my feelings. I don't have implants and I don't plan on getting any. I hope you and your friends forgive me. Call me!_

_Xoxoxo,_

_ May_

"Well, let's call her, then," Massie said in an evil voice. It brought Claire back memories of the Pretty Committee torturing her.

"Sure" Claire said.

Massie hit 20 on her speed dial. She clicked the speaker phone button.

"Hullo?" May said.

"Hi, May, I just read your "emotional" e-mail," Massie spat.

"Oh, did you like it? My mom says I need to be more merciful toward others," she said and giggled.

Massie looked at Claire and pretended to barf. Claire burst out laughing and stuffed her face in a pillow.

"You still there?" May asked.

"No, you ditz, I just got stabbed," Massie snapped, "I was silent for like, five seconds."  
"Oh, well, excuse me! Gawd, why are you always such a bitch? And you might pretend to be nice to that Claire girl, but everyone knows that you barely like her at all! As a matter of fact, I regret sending that e-mail because you and your bitch friends don't ever deserve and apology! Ever!" May yelled. A loud dial tone sounded in Massie's ear.

"Is what May said true?" Claire asked. "Do you really not like me?" Claire let out a loud sob and ran out of Massie's room, slamming the door behind her.

Massie stood there in awe. This day really sucked. She practically lived with Claire and now she didn't even want to talk to her. Massie felt horrible. She had been beaten by the new girl, and Claire didn't even like her anymore because of a stupid lie. Did Alicia, Dylan, or Kristen start the rumor out of jealousy? Confusing, hurtful thoughts raced through Massie's head. She needed to calm down, but how? Of course, she would go back to the mall or hang out with Derrington, or take Bean shopping for doggy clothes and accessories. But maybe she wouldn't. She didn't really know. So, she did something only someone really desperate would do. She dialed Chris Abeley's phone number on her cell. He had been her crush during her first month of seventh grade until she met his stupid blond girlfriend, Fawn.

"Hello?" Chris sounded very confused.

"Hi, Chris, it's Massie Block. You know, the girl from the stables?"

"Oh sure, the girl that talked to her horse." Chris teased. "What's up? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go riding."  
'Oh, Massie, I would love to, but I'm kind of busy with Fawn," Chris said sadly.

"Ugh, what else is new?" Massie said in a mean voice and hung up. The only thing left for her to do was to return to her computer. She signed on her AIM screen name and smiled at the immediate messages.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: hi Massie, wats up?

MASSIEKUR: usual, u?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: just finished homework

MASSIEKUR: ew

SEXYSPORTSBABE: how is Alicia doin?

MASSIEKUR: ok, but Claire is MAD!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: y?

MASSIEKUR: I had May on speaker phone and she said that ppl were saying that I told them I didn't like Claire

SEXYSPORTSBABE: o no!

MASSIEKUR: ya, it sux, so I think I'll buy her this sapphire & platinum ring that she really liked and tell her that May was lying

SEXYSPORTSBABE: good idea. gtg. ttyl!

MASSIEKUR: adios!

**_Sexysportsbabe has signed off_**

Massie powered down her computer. She was so bored. No one was having a party. At least, no one _popular_ was having a party. Massie looked at her perfect metallic purple nails and sighed. She needed a new favorite color.

Massie woke up, hoping that her day would be better. She changed into a cream-colored halter, denim capris, and beige L.A.M.B. wedge clogs. She also wore her gold charm bracelet. She had called May again and they were going to meet up and discuss their disagreements. But Massie had a plan that would destroy her before the school week even began.

May was wearing a short sleeved olive-green BCBG blazer, a pleated gray miniskirt, olive-green sandals, and finished the outfit off with thick, retro-style bangles in different shades of green. She reached out to shake Massie's hand. "Hey, Massie."

Massie quickly shook her hand and wiped it on her pants. "Let's get this over with," she said.

May took a long sip of her vanilla low fat decaf coffee and pulled up two chairs. "Come, sit."

Massie fell casually onto the chair. She grinned, knowing her plan would work perfectly. She was going to pretend she was from France and couldn't speak English fluently.

"So, why did you want us to meet here?" May asked.

Massie raised her left eyebrow and tilted her head. She said something quickly in French and shut her mouth.

May's eyes became clear. She grinned. She started speaking rapidly in French, leaving Massie dazed and confused. She got up from her chair and hurried toward the exit sign of the Starbucks.

"This is horrible!" Massie yelled. She was letting her anger out on Dylan and Kristen because Alicia was getting her French manicure fixed with Olivia Ryan, her ditzy blond friend, and Claire was still upset.

"I agree. That May girl is so tacky! I bet she lied about not having implants! SHE IS SUCH A SLUT!" Dylan said, her face turning red. "Chris Plovert has a crush on her and I can't stand it!"

"I agree," said Kristen. "I was gonna try my luck with Kemp Hurley again, but he ah-dores her, too. I wonder why?"

"Ugh, she probably paid them. There is no way any guy would ever go out with her unless if she paid them," Massie said.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Dylan asked, tilting her head.

"Uh…Why don't we just tell Josh Hotz about the implants? We can pretend to be friends with her so he can see it and he'll believe us because we're "such good friends" with her," Massie said, with an evil half smile.

"Love it!" a voice interrupted.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie shrieked.

"Alicia set me straight. I'm so sorry, Massie." Claire's big blue eyes filled up with tears. She sniffled.

"Ehmygawd so am I," Massie said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"For not having a better reason to believe me," Massie said with a wink.

Claire, Dylan, and Kristen laughed. Massie smiled. Everything would be better soon. Or at least, she hoped. Now if only she could get rid of that ah-nnoying Olivia…

Alicia looked at her perfect manicure. She sighed. Massie would appreciate her perfect nails more that Olivia would.

Olivia looked at her salmon-colored Opal Effects nails and gushed. "They're amazing, Alicia!"

"I told you this was the best place in town." Alicia was thrilled that Olivia thought she was such a genius. But then again, a lot of people were geniuses compared to Olivia. But she was still friends with her because she never complained about anything she did or said. She was an alpha to Olivia.

"Oh, my GOD! It's Josh Hotz!" Olivia shouted.

"Hush!" Alicia scolded.

"Hey Josh," Alicia said, sounding bored.

"Hi, Alicia," Josh said.

"Hello, Alicia, Olivia," said a sickeningly sweet-sounding voice.

"Hi, May!" Olivia said, always having a sunny personality.

"Uh, we have to go, right Olivia?" Alicia said.

"N-yeah, sorry guys. I'll instant message you!" Olivia said.

Alicia grabbed Olivia's arm and hurried away. She dragged her into the Starbucks across the street. The girls ordered their coffee and sat down.

"We are not associated with May!" Alicia hissed.

"I'm soooooo sorry," Olivia replied.

"Good." Alicia flipped her cell phone opened and dialed Dean to take them home.

Alicia was glad to be home. She flopped down on her sheets and closed her eyes. "It's been a long weekend."

Massie couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone was turning into a total clone of May! Everywhere she looked, there were thick bangles and velvet blazers. But at least it wasn't tacky, like when everyone copied Alicia's slutty cousin, Nina. May approached her wearing a silver halter dress, an opal necklace, and white Floaties Sugar Shoes flip flops. She was clutching a white velvet blazer to her chest.

"_Bonjour!_" she said, then became serious. "Massie, why is everyone cramping my style? She furrowed her dark eyebrows and sucked in her pale cheeks.

"That's what happens when everyone ah-dores you. Get used to it!" Massie snapped.

"Whatevs," May said and walked away, singing "Kids in America. Massie was soooooo tired of her singing it. It was obviously her favorite song.

"Ready for geography?" Kristen asked. Dylan was with her.

"Sure," Massie said.

The girls walked down the hall, maneuvering through the velvet-clad girls all around them.

"I'm so tired of this!" Kristen cried, "people are supposed to worship _us, _NOT May!" She rolled up the sleeves of her sea foam-colored Juicy Couture sweat suit, and stomped her silver Pumas on the ground. It looked she was ready to get into a fist fight.

"_I have to destroy May! She is cramping our style and I'm getting sick and tired of it!_" Massie thought. She pushed open the door to the geography room and walked inside with Dylan and Kristen following her.

A/N: Did you like it? I made it longer for people that like long, informative chappies! Anyway, my school lets out for summer in 3 days, so I'll be writing a lot more. TTYL! Luv Ya!

Xoxoxoxoxo-

Michelle _  
_


	3. The Clique Chapter Three

The Clique Chapter Three

Massie slowly unsnapped the pocket of her black cargo pants. She slowly pulled out her cell phone, and then her lip gloss. She applied a fresh coat of pink gloss and fluffed her hair. 20 minutes until lunch. She sent her friends a text message.

MASSIE: K, D, DO ANY OF U HAV JOSH HOTZ'S #?

DYLAN: YUP

KRISTEN: WAT R U GONNA DO?

MASSIE: TELL HIM ABOUT MAY!

DYLAN: PERFECT

MASSIE: DONE

DYLAN: DONE

KRISTEN: AND DONE

Massie dialed Josh's phone number and quickly asked to go to the bathroom. When she got there, Josh had just picked up.

"Josh, it's Massie Block."  
"Sure. What's up? You usually don't call me."  
"Actually, I have some bad news. May has breast implants!" Massie burst. She glanced around to make sure she was still the only girl in the bathroom.

"Gross! Really?" Josh said.  
"I swear!" Massie said.

"I'm breaking up with her. Thanks for letting me know, Massie. Bye."

"Bye," Massie said sweetly and hung up. She looked at her face in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Phase one of her ah-mazing plan to destroy May's popularity was complete. Now she had to run back to class for the last five minutes before lunch. She needed to teach May who she was messing with. Alicia's troubles would soon be over, and Massie could rule the school again. She shoved the bathroom door open with a confident look on her face. The sound of her lavender wedge heeled boots clunking on the tile floors made her feel safe and calm, like after she had a mani/pedi and a good eyebrow wax. A noise startled her from her moment of peace. She laughed when she realized it was just her gorgeous gold charm bracelet.

"Where were you?" Kristen asked.

"Calling Josh, you dork," Massie replied.

Behind them, Dylan snorted. "She called you a dork! I guess it's your whole in-between phase of that crappy dude haircut."

Kristen narrowed her blue-green eyes and stuck her tongue out. She grabbed her Juicy Couture messenger bag and grabbed Dylan's wrist. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Dylan grabbed her caramel-colored suede backpack and hurried after Kristen, who was actually chasing Massie, who had left unnoticed.

Alicia gave Massie a hug. "Thanks for getting him to break up with her!"

Massie smirked. "Your boobs broke my rib cage."

The other girls burst into laughter.

"Where's Claire?" Massie asked.

_"Yo soy aqui,"_ a voice said.

"What?" Massie shrieked.

"Sorry, I just got out of Spanish." Claire giggled.

Massie rolled her eyes at the kinda-dorky blonde.

"_What?_" a voice yelled. It was May, talking on her gold Nextel. "Josh, sweetie, that's a lie! I would never get-" May stopped yelling when she realized everyone was staring. Massie turned back to her friends, and Claire returned with Cinnabon iced lattes and cinnamon rolls.

"Is it true?" Claire said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's what I heard," Alicia said, her bright pink lips forming an evil half smile.

"OMG that is worth soooooo many gossip points!" Claire whispered.

"It's not worth any!" a voice said.

"May!" Alicia gasped. She calmed down. "How lovely to see you."  
"Oh, cut the shit!" May yelled. "This is all your fault!"

"It's not my fault that you were so ugly you needed surgery, it's your hideous mother's!" Alicia fired.

"Snap!" Dylan hissed.

"I'll get my revenge, Alicia Rivera! Just you wait!" May cried and stalked off.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I have 2 go c the guy I like! Hugs and Kisses!

-Michelle


	4. The Clique Chapter Four

The Clique Chapter Four

Massie was crying. And laughing. "May is so ridiculous! I can't believe her! She was like "I'll get you next time!" It's like she's some kind of psychotic villain from a really cheesy movie."

"Ah-greed!" Alicia said, taking a long sip of Fiji water.

"What if she really _does_ try to get revenge? I mean, what if she turns out like Nina and steals our guys away from us?" Claire asked.

"Kuh-laire, you know we wouldn't let that happen," Kristen said, smiling.

"What is that ah-mazing song?" Alicia asked.

"It's 'Ain't No Other Man,' Christina Aguilera's new song," Massie said, holding out her gold iPod.

"Ah-dore it! I think you should put it on your blog," Dylan offered.

"Dylan, that is such a good idea. Also, that wraparound tube top is ridiculously slimming!" Massie said and smiled.

Dylan smiled and looked down at her skirt. "Do you think this burnt orange suede clashes with my hair?"

"No, it looks ah-mazing on you!" Alicia said.

The sixth period bell rang. The girls said their goodbyes and headed off to class. Massie had French, and so did Alicia.

Alicia was perfect looking. And Massie was secretly envious. Today she was wearing an electric blue halter and a short black peasant skirt. Bright, blue sequined flats completed her look. Her tiny pearl studs looked gorgeous against her dark skin.

"What's up?" Alicia asked when she noticed Massie looking.

"I have to make sure we both look flawless so we can battle with May," Massie felt like she was going to vomit when she said the perky girl's name.

Alicia's brown eyes lit up. She pushed open the classroom door and gave Massie a smile and a thumbs-up.

May was sitting at her desk, looking at her very light, very metallic pink nails. She had her white blazer on and tears in her eyes. Massie almost felt bad for her, but she didn't. May noticed the sudden smell of Chanel No. 9 and Angel perfume and looked up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at Massie. Then she pointed at Alicia. "Y-you boyfriend stealing SLUT!" Then she burst into hysterical sobs.

Claire rubbed May's back. "The Pretty Committee is actually very nice, but you're mean to them," she said to the sobbing, pretty girl next to her.

"No I'm not! They're jealous!" she said, and started crying again. She wiped some tears from her eyes. "Claire, I'll make you a deal," she said, widening her beautiful blue green eyes, "I'll give you a blazer that you can keep if you help me get even with Alicia."

"Well, I'm still mad at her for almost kissing Cam, so… I guess I will," Claire said.

"Thanks, Claire, you're a great friend," May said and hugged her. Her eyes flashed. "I have to get to French. _Ciao!_"

May strode into the French room with a grin on her face. Massie and Alicia were text messaging some people.

"Oh, Ms. Delveaux, Massie and Alicia are text messaging people _during a lesson!_" May said, as if she was so appalled that anyone would ever do such a thing. She put on an innocent smile. "They have no respect for the French language!"

Ms. Delveaux was the most mean, strict teacher in the school. She glared at the two girls and said one word that brought back memories: "Detention!"

Massie couldn't believe what was happening. She was in detention! And it was because of the new girl!

"It's like _déjà vu!_" Alicia gasped. She slapped her flats against the bottom of her foot in a nervous manner.

"Think calm thoughts!" Massie snapped, "Our mothers won't find out because it's only one detention. We'll just have to act innocent around May."

"I don't know, Mass. I have a feeling that she's up to something," Alicia said.

"We need to go to the mall," Massie said, massaging her temples.

"Agreed," Alicia nodded.

"Shut up! You will look at me the whole time," the detention teacher said.

Massie almost wanted to giggle, but she stifled herself. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble while she was already in detention. So, she sat there, staring, for forty-five straight minutes.

Claire was nervous one of her friends would catch her talking to May. But then again, she could always lie to them. She watched May's pale hands give her an ah-dorable fuchsia crushed velvet blazer. "Thanks, May, it so pretty," Claire said.

"Oh, your soooooo welcome, Claire!" May said sweetly.

"I have to go to my eighth period class, so I'll talk to you later," Claire said and hurried off to algebra.

Kristen looked at her perfectly manicured nails and sighed. She knew she was the smartest girl in the Pretty Committee, but class had never been this boring. Massie and Claire sat exactly next to each other, but Kristen was two rows away. And because her parents were only a middle-class family, she couldn't always be text messaging her friends. Her dad wasn't strict at all, but her mother was another story. She wanted Kristen to look "polished" and never wanted her to show skin. So today, she wore a black halter under her sea foam colored Juicy Couture hoodie. Her mother had never found out, and she never would. She reached for her cell phone anyway. She secretly had another after school job. Actually, she had two. She still worked at the mall in the Nordstroms store and she also worked at McDonalds. But Massie could never know that she worked with greasy food that contained as many calories as a weeks worth of Dylan's yummy Weight Watchers microwavable meals. A flash of color caught her attention. It was Massie's new gold Dolce & Gabana Motorola Razr. A shiny pink flash startled her again. It was Claire's pink Razr. They were texting people. Kristen pulled out her on silver Razr and sent Massie a message.

KRISTEN: WHO R U TALKIN 2?

MASSIE: NO1 REALLY, JUST CLAIRE

CLAIRE: HEY! :-(

KRISTEN: CLASS IS SO BORING. HATE MONDAYS

MASSIE: AGREED

CLAIRE: YUP

Kristen put her cell phone away and reapplied some clear gloss. Then she picked up her pencil and continued copying the algebra problems on the board. There was 20 minutes left in the day, then she would have to go to work. Life really sucked for Kristen.

Massie tapped the toe of her boot against the pavement. Where were Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen? She heard a voice and squinted. It was Alicia, talking on her new burnt orange-colored Motorola Pebl.

"Massie!" Alicia yelled, and started running, which was rare for her to do, a notorious slow walker.

"What?" Massie said, sounding impatient.

"I am now Josh Hotz's girlfriend!" Alicia screamed.

"No, you mean he is your boyfriend. A friend of mine is never someone's property," Massie said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Mass. Anyway, can we go to the mall today?" Alicia asked.

"I dunno, I kind of just want to lie around because I am soooooo tired from destroying May. Maybe we can just hang out at my house and watch E! True Hollywood Stories for a while," Massie said, yawning.

"Gawd, how late did you stay up last night?" Dylan asked, approaching the girls, "you look exhausted."

"Maybe eleven. I know we always have to look our best, but I was really enjoying shopping online. Coach, Juicy Couture, and that vintage store sent me an e-mail with the link to their online website. I think I'll check it out tonight, actually," Massie said, explaining her drooping eyes and slightly slower pace.

"Wait a second! You told me in detention that we could go to the mall!" Alicia accused Massie with narrow eyes.

"You guys were in detention and didn't tell us?" Dylan demanded, releasing the chunk of hair she was examining for split ends.

"Whose fault was it?" Kristen asked.

"Who do you _think_?" Massie snapped.

"Oh." Kristen said, "May."

"Aiee, you are really moody today, aren't you, Massie," Claire said.

"Ugggggghhhhhhh, I'm just soooooo tired," Massie said, climbing into the Range Rover. She rested her head on the seat, so the four other girls were forced to get squished on the seat across from her.

"She is acting soooooo weird," Alicia grumbled.

"I heard that," Massie grumbled, "Don't make me toss you into the Reject Pile. I'm not scared to."

Alicia scowled and folded her arms across her chest. Dylan and Claire were sharing a bag of flaming hot Cheetos. Kristen was starting her homework. Alicia had nothing to do. She secretly wished Olivia was in the Pretty Committee. Then there would be someone to always compliment her, even when she messed up. It felt like the Pretty Committee was running out of fun. In fact, it seemed like everything was running out of fun. Her phone rang. "Hello?" Alicia answered.

"Hi, Alicia. Is Claire there?" It was May.

"She has her own cell phone, you know," Alicia replied.

"Oh. Can you give me her number?" May asked.

"Sure," Alicia replied sweetly, "it's 1-220-666-6666." It wasn't Claire's number. It was the phone number of an alleged teenager stalker. But then, Alicia realized something: _May had asked for_ _Kuh-laire! Why? Were they secretly friends? EHMYGAWD I have to tell Massie! _

"Alicia!" Massie barked.

"Huh?"

"We're heeeeeeere," Massie said, sounding impatient.

"Oh, sorry. I'll call you laytah. Total PC," Alicia said.

Massie's eyes lit on fire. A Private Conversation! That could mean gossip that was very important to her social status! She couldn't wait to get home, put on some Juicy sweats, and gossip with her best friend. She might even have a piece of the Oreo cheesecake Inez had made the other day. It was definitely worth it.

"Kristen, we're here," Massie said.

Kristen looked up from her homework. "'Kay. Thanks, Mass. Later!"

Finally, the Range Rover pulled up in front of Dylan's house.

"Whose car is that?" Claire asked.

"Mr. Myner!" Dylan gasped.

"Ehmygawd that must be soooooo awkward!" Massie cried.

"I know, girls. It really pisses me off when they make out," Dylan said.

"That's disgusting!" Massie cried and nudged Dylan out of the car and slammed the door.

"I can't wait to get home," Massie said to Claire.

"Me too, Mass. It has been a long day."


	5. The Clique Chapter Five

The Clique Chapter Five

Massie flopped down on her purple inflatable chair. She pulled a pillow off her bed and buried her head in it. Why did May have to move to Westchester of all places? Gawd was pissed at Massie or something.

Claire burst into the room. "Look what Alicia just sent me!" Claire shoved a piece of paper in Massie's face.

"Chill out," Massie said. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the letter until her eyes focused.

It read:

_Dear Cam,_

_I received your invitation to your thirteenth birthday and I would love to come! Does it have a theme? Or is it formal or casual? Well, it doesn't matter, because you're totally hot! And that is a perfect reason to go. And you're an awesome soccer player! Will Massie and her friends be coming? They are so mean to me. But maybe you and your friends can scare 'em a little. Talk to you later! Please respond!_

_♥-May_

"Oh…my…GAWD! There is no way Cam is cheating on you! That's impossible!" Massie said. She was shocked. He wouldn't do that to Claire, would he? And with _May? _"He must be out of his mind. Or May is hitting on him," Massie reassured Claire.

"But why would he invite her?" Claire asked.

"He's probably inviting the whole grade," Massie said.

"Do you think so?" Claire asked.

"Uh…" was all that Massie could say.

"Do you?" Claire screeched.

"Kuh-laire! Calm down!" Massie gasped, "What the hell?"

"I- I'm sorry, Massie. I'm just worried, that's all," Claire apologized.

"Well, call Cam. Take order! You can't let May take him from you! Gawd forbid, the last thing we need is another Nina!" Massie said.

Claire knew why Massie hated Nina so much. She had stolen Massie's status, made Derrington fall for her, and caused Massie to pretend she had kissing experience with Derrington. Nina had been a lot of trouble for Claire, too. Cam had ignored her for a month because Claire had kissed Josh Hotz because she thought that Cam liked Nina. They had gotten back together, but it had been a rocky road to recovery. Alicia hated her, too, because Nina had harmed her status because _she _was _her _slutty cousin.

"I wish we were trained assassins," Massie said.

"Uh, why?" Claire asked.

"So we could have a good strategy to kill May!" Massie said and winked.

"Oh my God," Claire said.

"I won't, so don't worry," Massie said.

"Well, I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow morning," Claire said.

"Ok," Massie said, and shut her bedroom door behind Claire. Her phone rang. Massie looked at the caller ID. It was Alicia.

"Hullo?" Massie said.

"Hola. Mass, we have to talk. I have something very important to tell you."

CLIFFHANGER!


	6. Don't mess with punk perfectionbitches

The Clique Chapter Six

"What?" That's impossible!" Massie cried.

Alicia had just told Massie that May had some sort of friendship with Claire. Massie refused to believe it.

"But what about the e-mail that May sent Cam? Was it all a lie?" Massie demanded.

"No. Or at least, that is what my sources say. Which is why I don't understand why Kuh-laire is friends with her," Alicia said.

"It's obvious that May wouldn't tell her," Massie said. She sounded aggravated. She didn't realize why Claire was friends with May. She had seen the e-mail.

"Whatevs," Alicia said, "But we need to find out why Claire would team up with May in the first place."

"This is completely your fault," Massie said.

"How?" Alicia screeched.

"Let us take the time to reflect on the moment Alicia Rivera almost kissed Cam Fisher," Massie snapped.

"Do you seriously think she's still mad about that?" Alicia asked.

"Uh, ya think?" Massie said, sounding mad, "You were the one who said you were over Josh Hotz at the soccer game."

"Whatever! I am going to find out what May and Claire are up to, no matter what!" Alicia said and hung up.

May sighed and paced her room. She knew Claire didn't really like Alicia that much, but she didn't think Claire hated her enough to go against the Pretty Committee. Or did she? This was torture. She needed to have a Pretty Committee meeting.

Massie brushed her hair and glared in the mirror. "Hey girls. I have called this meeting to order because you girls are going to make the Pretty Committee fall apart if you keep this up."  
"Keep what up?" Claire and Alicia asked in unison. Alicia then glared at Claire. Claire shot her a confused look.

The Pretty Committee filed out of the bathroom and sat on Massie's new bright purple satin sofa, squished. Massie paced in front of them. She was wearing her mother's four-inch blood red Jimmy Choo boots so she could stand high above her friends.

"The Pretty Committee hates each other. We need to fix that. So, I have decided, as punishment, we are going to be friends with May," Massie declared.

"What?" Alicia screamed.

"No, Mass. Please don't do this!" Claire cried.

"Actually, Kuh-laire, from what I've heard, I think you would be happy. You know, revenge is so out. We should be nice so that people love us even more," Massie said, glaring.

"Uh," was all Claire could say.

"Hurry up! Go home and get packed! Be back here in an hour," Massie said.

The girls filed out of Massie's room.

"Ehmygawd. Why would Massie do that to us?" Alicia asked Dylan.

"I think she's seriously mad," Kristen said.

"No duh!" Dylan snapped.

"You should just stop fighting with Claire, Alicia," Kristen said quietly.

"Ugh! Don't you guys kind of think she's a loser?" Alicia said, disgusted.

"No. She's really nice. She kept my secret about being middle class for months!" Kristen said.

"Yeah, that was cool of her," Dylan said.

"You guys are making me mad!" Alicia said. She called Dean, her limo driver, on speed dial and stood at the edge of Massie's driveway, waiting.

"Alicia, is something wrong?" Dean asked, looking at the Spanish girl in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, Dean, but I would love it if we didn't talk about it," Alicia replied, sighing.

"You'll feel better," Dean said.

"Massie wants us to start hanging out with the girl I hate the most out of everyone in the school! How could she do that to us?" Alicia blurted out.

"Maybe you should start to hang out with other people. Massie doesn't have the only group of fun girls in the school," Dean told her.

"Massie would kill me. I would be better off just wearing a paper bag over my head," Alicia said, sounding upset.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to be friends with this girl. When are you going to start hanging out?" Dean asked.

"Today," Alicia sighed, "When we get to the house, I have to pack an overnight bag and then I have to go back to Massie's place."

"Okay. Well then, I guess you're glad we're home."

"Great! Thanks, Dean," Alicia said and hopped out of the car.

Alicia sat on the floor of her closet. She had no idea what to wear to May's. The BCBG minidress? No, it was too formal. What about a blazer? May would probably be wearing one. Suddenly, Alicia had the perfect outfit idea. She grabbed a white long-sleeved lace shirt and a soft mauve wife beater. She pulled on a pair of BCBG jeans with stress lines and rips at the bottom. She finished the outfit off with her favorite pearl studs and pearly white leather flats. It was the perfect combination of slightly formal and casual. She smiled. May didn't have a clue about what she was up against.

Dylan's green eyes drooped. She sighed. How could she pick an outfit when she was this tired? She had started a vegetarian diet combined with jogging three miles a day on the treadmill, and it was really starting to wear her out. Her mother had begged her to eat the six ounce filet she had helped to prepare the night before, but Dylan had refused. If her mother was gorgeous and skinny, then she would be, too. Dylan sighed again and grabbed a teal Lacoste polo and a Juicy Couture miniskirt with rhinestones in all different shades of blue on the butt pockets. She slid on silver leather ankle boots that she had gotten from her mother. (Donnatella Versace had given them to her.) She was ready. She grabbed her bag, hurried down the stairs, hopped into her limo, and sped off towards Massie's house.

Kristen was examining her small closet. Her two jobs allowed her to have some more money that she could spend on herself. However, she had to give 25 of it to her parents for things like bills and groceries. She pulled on an Abercrombie & Fitch tank that looked like a top she had seen on the BCBG website. It was electric blue and had gold beads and sequins around the neck. She pulled on a pair of Miss Sixty jeans and buckled up a belt with a big buckle adorned with real turquoise. She laced up her blue suede Pumas, swung her bag on her shoulder, and slammed the door behind her.

Claire didn't have much to choose from for her outfit. She had bought some new stuff because her dad was making more money from Massie's father's company, but none of her stuff was as nice as Massie's. She looked at some new BCBG shirts. They had been half off and she couldn't wait to show the Pretty Committee the name on the tag! There was a coral tank with a slouchy lace shirt over it. There was a black short sleeved shirt with little gold polka dots that came with a gold butterfly brooch with semi- precious stones on it, and finally, there was her absolute favorite; the burnt orange satin cami. There was a little bit of black lace at the neck line and at the bottom of the shirt. It fit great and she even had real gold hoops she could wear with it now that her ears were pierced. Her parents had even let her use one hundred dollars of money from Christmas and her birthday so she could buy new Coach shoes to go with her tops. They were black Coach clogs. She got them for a pretty reasonable amount of $150.00. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and thought. She decided to wear the black short sleeved shirt with the coral tank over it. She left the lace shirt on the hanger. She poked the butterfly pin through her tank and fastened it. She picked up her overnight bag and rushed out of her house. Only seven minutes until the Pretty Committee would see May.

Massie glanced at her friends. Their outfits looked good. She was impressed with her own outfit as well. She was wearing an ivory and black pleated tank from Couture by Juicy Couture. It cost $1,800.00 and was worth every penny. She was also wearing a denim mini, black tights, and Juicy Couture black suede Mary Jane wedges. She had spent over two thousand dollars on the whole thing and loved that her friends were gazing at it with envy. She cleared her throat. "Okay, girls. I can see that you're all ready. So, who's ready to be nice?" The words almost pained Massie. She was only nice to the people that deserved it, and that was her friends and family. And May wasn't either of those.

"I guess we're ready. We're all here, aren't we?" Claire said and sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," Alicia muttered.

"Happy faces," Massie said through her teeth as she led the girls outside to the Range Rover.

They all slid down to make room for one another. Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all crowded on the seat across from Massie. But this time it wasn't because Massie was sick. It was because the girls were really mad at her. Massie pressed a button and the air conditioners started blasting cold air on her friends. She smiled. That would teach them to respect their alpha. She ignored Alicia's icy glare and turned on her iPod.

"Massie, we're here," Isaac shouted from the front seat.

"Thanks, Isaac," Massie said. She got out of the car and slammed the door in her friends' faces.

"What was that for?" Alicia hissed in Massie's ear.

"Look on the bright side, Alicia. You could get some major gossip while we're here!" Massie replied.

The girls gasped as they looked up at May's house. The house was a white brick mansion with lots of balconies. The windows were made of light pink tinted glass. There was a three car garage attached to the house that was also made of white brick. The front of the house had white cement steps leading up to a glass door. Pillars seemed to hold up a balcony that looked out onto the street. Massie watched as a woman who was obviously a live-in housekeeper open the doors.

"Come in! May is waiting for you," she said in a slight French accent.

The girls entered the house.

"Please remove your shoes," the woman said.

"Maria, you don't have to be so formal!" a peppy voice said.

The Pretty Committee looked up a long wood staircase to see whose voice it was. Of course, it was May. She has wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that had frilly white lace bell sleeves. She wore a blue-green short-sleeved blazer over it and tight, dark wash capris. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a sloppy up do. She was wearing black fuzzy socks and had a huge smile on her face.

"Ehmygawd, the windows in your house are incredible," Claire said.

"Thanks," May said, "let me give you guys a tour of my place. We can start with the outside."  
The girls stopped kicking off their shoes. May hurried down the stairs and slid out the open door. The girls followed.

"This is the driveway. My sister will sometimes randomly play basketball here."

Massie was about to say something when she heard a girl's voice shout, "Watch out!" as a black Hummer sped straight toward the girls!

Massie screamed and watched her life flash before her eyes. The girls jumped out of the car's way.

"Marie!" May screamed.

A girl leaned her head out the speeding Hummer's window. A long black braid whipped in the breeze. "Sorry!" She stopped the car and stepped out. Massie observed her outfit. It was very fashion- forward in a very different way. She was wearing a tight black Fall Out Boy shirt, a metallic green cord mini, black 80's tights, and slouchy ankle boots. Her long hair almost reached her non-existent waist and she had blue-violet eyes. She smiled warmly at the girls. "Hi, I'm May's older sister, Marie."

"Hey," Massie said calmly.

"Hola," Alicia added.

"I'm Kristen. Those girls are Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Claire. Nice to meet you," Kristen said.

"Ah, so you're the famous Massie Block. May has told me plenty about you," Marie said, sounding amused.

"Has she told you about how ah-mazing I am?" Massie said, raising an eyebrow.

"No she hasn't. However, she has told me about how bad your French is," Marie said.

"How would she know if Massie spoke French poorly?" Kristen snapped.

"Our family is fluent in French." Marie retorted.

Massie smirked. She already liked this girl. But it wasn't because she was prettier than Alicia or had great taste in clothing. In fact, it wasn't even because she drove a luxury car. It was because she wasn't afraid of Massie, but she wasn't trying to destroy her status.

"Uh, why don't we continue the tour?" May said, breaking the brief, awkward silence.

"Fabbity fab!" Marie's eyes lit up.

"Excuse me?" Massie snapped. Why did this girl seriously think she was so cool?

"It's British slang," Marie said and narrowed her dramatic eyes.

"Ehmygawd, LOVE IT!" Alicia hollered her praise. She obviously liked Marie more than her sister.

"You don't need to overreact, Leesh. It's just a bunch of words, not a new line of Ralph Lauren clothes," Massie said with a smirk.

Alicia opened her mouth to say something but decided to shut up. Massie simply smirked again.

"Er, why don't we just go on," May said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure," Claire said kindly. She just wanted her friends to stop arguing. It was embarrassing.

"Okay!" May said happily. She led them down a concrete pathway and pulled a key ring out of her pocket, unlocking the gate that led to the backyard.

Claire heard herself gasp. The place was beautiful! There was a big garden, a pool with a slide and a diving board, one dozen chaise lounges, and a glass- topped table. It looked like something out of a movie. She gave her arm a small pinch to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

"Okay, girls, this is our backyard. We come here to amuse ourselves usually during the spring and summer seasons. If you guys want to, we can go swimming. Do you have bathing suits?" May told the girls.

The Pretty Committee nodded and followed May around to the side of the house. She opened up a side door and led the girls to a three- car garage. There was white Mercedes, and orange Bentley, and a space where Marie's Hummer went.

"I love that Bentley," Kristen gushed, "isn't it like that car in Mission: Impossible 3?"  
"Yup!" Marie said, "I almost like it as much as my Hummer."

May led the girls into the house. It was lovely. There was dark wood kitchen furniture and an island counter. There was also a large oven and a stove. Wooden cabinets lined the walls. May led them around and Massie noticed there was also a microwave, a toaster, a fridge, and a freezer. Even though it was a typical kitchen, it looked amazing. The next room was the living room. There was white shag carpet and scarlet leather couches and easy chairs. A big plasma screen TV was mounted onto the wall. An _US Weekly_ magazine lay open on a coffee table. There was a black cordless phone charging next to it. May then pulled out her key ring and grabbed an aqua- colored key. She shoved it in the lock and turned the key. Inside was a glass door. May led the girls through the door, which led to an indoor pool. A woman with a modern- looking black bob in a one- piece bathing suit, a black sarong, and black beaded sandals had her back to the girls. The woman turned rapidly when she heard the girls behind her.

"And who are zees leetle girls?" the woman asked in a French accent.

"Mom, these are my friends, Claire, Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen," May responded in a proper- sounding voice. Massie noticed she had put on a slight French accent.

May's mom just looked at the girls and shooed them out of the room. Massie scanned the room. There were girls in their early twenties lined up by the pool, practicing dives and flips.

"My mother has a synchronized swimming team. She thinks it is a very good sport for girls because it makes them graceful," Marie said. She kicked off her skirt, revealing a navy bathing suit and dove into the water.

"My sister is on the team also," May said, "but this is boring. Let's go up to my room."

When they were out of the room, Alicia asked, "Why do you speak in a French accent to your mom?" Massie could tell she was trying to make May uncomfortable.

"My mom comes from France, and even though we have a good life in America, she just can't seem to let Europe go," May said sadly.

"Whatever. I think going up to your room is a great idea!" Claire said, trying to cheer May up.

The girls made their way up the long, wooden staircase and down a hall to May's room. May grabbed yet another key off the key ring. The girls gasped when she opened the door, revealing a huge room with white shag carpeting.


	7. Rooms & Getting Stranded

The Clique Chapter Seven

The girls in the Pretty Committee gasped. May's room was ah-mazing. Her furniture looked brand new, even though it had an antique look to it.

"Your room is really nice, May," Claire said.

"Thanks, Claire. Why don't I show you guys around?" May said in her typical peppy voice.

"Sure," Massie said. She tried her hardest to sound bored even though she really wanted to see May's bedroom. The floor was covered in white- colored shag carpeting, and she had expensive- looking scarlet silk curtains. Pictures of Ryan Cabrera and The Click Five were everywhere. Massie also noticed an autographed picture of Cascada. May was leading the other girls up a stairway that was also covered in carpet. Massie hurried to catch up.

May pressed her back against the wall and yawned. "Okay, _chicas_, these are my closets." There were two dark doors with glass doorknobs. One had a sign that said "formal" on it, and the other said "casual." May opened the casual door, revealing a walk- in closet, and stepped inside. The five other girls followed. They gasped at what they saw. Rows of leggings, jeans, cute cartoon tees, cotton camis, hoodies, and Juicy Couture sweat suits lined the walls. Long shelves jutted out from the bottom of the wall. They had flip flops, Uggs, Pumas, boots, and slippers on them.

"That is a lot of clothes," Kristen whispered.

"Thanks! Now let's go to the other closet!" May said.

The girls stepped into the other walk- in closet. Dresses, skirts, silk pants, satin camis, wispy silk blouses, and, of course, blazers, lined these walls. The shelves near the floor were covered with pumps, strappy sandals, stilettos, and flats.

"Good Gawd your wardrobe is huge!" Dylan said.

"Yeah. I love clothes because they tell people about a person's personality," May said.

"Where is my dear darling sister?" a voice called.

"We're in the formal closet, Marie!" May yelled.

Marie stepped in, wearing the outfit she had on before she jumped into the pool and was toweling her hair dry. She smelled nice, and Massie figured she had just gotten out of the shower.

" Anna is coming over soon, and I figured your friends would want to meet her," Marie said, smiling.

"Thanks, Marie," May said. When she saw the confused looks on the faces of the other girls, she spoke again. "Do you want to see a picture of her?" The girls nodded.

May led them out of the closet and sat at a dark wood desk. The other girls all hovered around her. "Gawd, you girls need Tic Tacs!" May said jokingly. She typed  in the search bar and waited for the website to load. "There she is!" May said, pointing at the blonde girl that was modeling clothes from the Max Azria line.

"Ehmygawd!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Alicia accused.

"I don't lie…usually," May replied.

"That is so cool!" Claire cried.

"Yeah!" Kristen agreed.

"Where is the fabulous and sexy May?" a voice said. Anna, a blond, gray eyed girl burst into the room. She and May hugged. "How have you been, you psycho?" Anna asked.

" I have been soooooo great. How are you doing?" May said happily.

"Good," Anna said turning, "and who are these ladies?"

"Massie Block."  
"Alicia Rivera."

"Dylan Marvil."

"Kristen Gregory."

"Claire Lyons."

"Beyond fab to meet the lovely friends of my favorite person named May!" Anna said, twirling around in a circle. She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you said your last name was Marvil, right?"

Dylan nodded.

"Are you by any chance related to Merri- Lee Marvil?" Anna asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dylan said, sounding unlike herself. She sounded strangely shy.

"That is effing awesome!" she said, doing a little jump.

"Oh my God, please don't tell me you're drunk, Anna," Marie said, coming into the room.

"I am not drunk! I only had one glass of red wine in the limo!" Anna said, defending herself.

Marie turned to her sister. "You can show the girls my room if they want to see it."

"Can we? Please May?" Claire begged.

"Of course! Let's go!" May said, skipping down the stairs. The girls ran to catch up with her.

When they caught up with May, she had her forehead pressed against a door, sighing impatiently. She smiled when she heard the girls behind her. "'Kay. This is Marie's room. I have a feeling it is a total catastrophe, so brace yourselves." She opened the door.

Marie's room was so cool. There were posters of all kinds of punk bands covering every inch of her walls. There was a picture of her with her arms around Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross, the two hottest guys in Panic! At The Disco. They had huge, happy grins on their faces. There was another picture of her with Fall Out Boy, and another one of her shaking hands with Gerard Way. She had black shag carpet on the floor, and her walls and ceiling were metallic green. She also had two closets, and her furniture was painted a sparkly silver color. There was a desk with a computer and an iPod resting in a speaker dock, and she had a king-size bed. There were pictures of her with her friends everywhere. There was one with her hugging a brunette boy with blue eyes, and they were both stuffing cupcakes in their mouth at the same time. There was a picture of her with Anna and a very tall girl with dirty blond hair, and they were wearing tank tops and miniskirts and had green hair spray in their hair. They were laughing hysterically.

"Your sis seems like such a happy person. She must have been really sad when she found out you guys were moving to Westchester!" Claire said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I was pissed. Now my mother and I get along worse that we already did!" Marie said from behind them.

"That is so cool that you got to meet all those bands," Alicia said, "and for a guy that wears eyeliner, Gerard Way is pretty cute."

"Marie almost kissed him when she met him!" Anna cried, cackling.

"Shut up!" Marie said, playfully punching her on the arm, "yeah, he is really cute. And he looks even better now that he's blonde."

Marie flopped down on her bed and pulled out her Mint Chocolate Verizon Wireless cell phone. A skull cell phone charm clinked against the cell. She lazily dialed a number and waited. "Hello? Justin? How is the part- time job working for you? You hate it? Well, at least you have money to go out and stuff. I think I'm gonna run over there with some friends to pick up some stuff. Okay, I'll see you there. Bye."

"Girlies, grab your bags!" Anna squealed.

"Why?" the Pretty Committee asked in unison.

"ROAD TRIP!" Anna and Marie screamed.

"No way! You guys are crazy!" May cried.

"May, pack a bag and meet us downstairs in fifteen minutes," Marie said in a serious voice.

May just stood there in awe. Her sister was insane!

"NOW!" Marie snapped.

May grabbed an Adidas sports bag and looked around her room. She grabbed her cell phone, iPod, an extra pair of jeans, a plain pink tank top, a slouchy silk peach tee, and her makeup bag. She pulled her coat on and jogged down the stairs. When she got down, Marie was talking to her mother. She was wearing square- frame reading glasses, a black pencil skirt, and a black BCBG beaded tank. Her lips, covered in an earth tone- colored lipstick, were pursed.

"Fine, you may take the girls to Anna's house. Perhaps it isn't too late for May to be more like her," her mother said in a cold voice.

"Thanks, ma!" Marie said. She skipped out the door and the girls followed.

"Are we really going to Anna's house?" Kristen asked, sounding ecstatic.

"No! I just told my mom that so she would let us go. Anna and I are only nineteen, you know," Marie replied.

"And Brendon Urie is nineteen, too!" Anna said cheerily.

"Don't try to steal my man!" Marie said jokingly. She punched Anna on the arm and dove into the Hummer before her friend could hit her back.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Massie asked.

Anna and Marie looked at each other and yelled, "ROAD TRIP!"

"How many times do they have to tell you? I mean, they're in college, I think they know what they are doing," Alicia said in an I-told-you-so voice.

Massie replied with an eye roll.

A half hour later, the girls were laughing their abs off. Marie and Anna were blowing kisses to the cute boys they saw on the street. Marie's face was red from her long braided hair slapping her in the face.

"Cute guy!" She hissed towards the girls in the backseat. "Strut your stuff, sexy!" Marie yelled to a guy walking down the street with his friends.

The guy and his friends whistled. Claire gasped.

"Did they just do that?"

"Sh'yeah! And you had better get used to it. Anna is a model, and Marie is more beautiful than any model on the _planet. _And please, stop acting like a prude!" Massie whispered. She stopped talking to Claire when she saw Marie looking at her in the rearview mirror with raised eyebrows.

"Um, where are we?" Anna asked.

"We're in Ohio, I think," Marie said.

"How did we get to Ohio? Where are we going, anyway?" May yelled.

"Calm down, we're almost in Illinois!" Marie said.

"Why the hell are we going to Illinois?" Dylan cried.

"I heard downtown Chicago has great shopping," Marie replied, "and a friend of mine lives there."

"It's like we're being kidnapped!" Alicia whispered to her friends, her brown eyes scared.

_Two Hours Later…_

"We're finally here!" Marie unlocked the car and hopped out. She ran to the trunk and grabbed her bag. "Come on, you pampered twits! Get out of the car!"

"We're freeeeeeeee!" May cried, jumping out of the car. She kissed the ground for a dramatic effect.

The girls grabbed their bags and gracefully stepped out of the car. They gasped when they saw a huge off-white brick mansion with a bright turquoise- colored roof. A girl that looked to be Marie and Anna's age threw open the turquoise- colored door and disco- danced her way over to the girls.

"I'm Felicity," the girl said, holding out her hand. The girls just stared. She had beautiful auburn hair in loose curls and deep blue- black eyes.

"Fleece! It's you! We haven't seen you in such a long time!" Marie said, running over to her friend.

"Felicity is a model, too," Anna said, her gray eyes going cloudy.

"What's up with Anna?" Massie leaned over and asked May.

"Anna and Felicity are both models. Anna models for BGBG, and Fleece models for Juicy Couture. Because both labels are huge right now, they're constantly competing with one another. They also argue about who is better friends with Marie," May whispered.

"That is ah-mazing!" Alicia said.

"It's not if you have to constantly listen to them fight," Marie said. The girls gasped. They hadn't noticed that she was hovering right above them! Her eyes widened when she heard a yell come from Anna.

"You're going out with my ex- boyfriend!!!??? How dare you!!!" Anna pulled off one of her ridiculously expensive couture shoes and whipped it at Felicity's head.

Felicity picked up the spike heeled shoe, her slender arms trying to rip the heel off.

"Bitch! Give that to me!" Anna said. She rammed Felicity in the stomach with all the force her tiny frame could muster.

"Stop it!" Marie's eyes looked widened and intense. Massie could tell she was wearing punk- looking black eyeliner. Marie violently ripped Anna's shoe out of Felicity's hand and smacked Anna in the face. "You're acting like children!" she said, penetrating the awkward silence. She slapped Anna's wine- colored boot in her hand and stomped toward the car. She got in and revved the engine. "I'll be back to pick up the thirteen- year- olds in a bit. _Ciao._"

"Marie! Get back here!" May said. She tried to run after the Hummer, but realized that she shouldn't, because she was wearing pointy black ankle boots. She simply turned around and glared at Anna and Felicity. "You self- centered bitches! Now we're stranded here in this stupid house, and you've managed to embarrass me in front of my friends! You make me sick," May said in a disgusted tone.

Felicity's nearly- black eyes were wide. Her mouth was slightly open. "Fine, May, everyone come in and I'll make something to eat. The girls are going to have to all share a guest room and a bathroom because I doubt Marie will be back before tomorrow morning."

The Pretty Committee picked up their bags and followed Felicity, Anna, and May into the large, vibrant house. They had no idea what kind of trouble they had gotten themselves into.


End file.
